What happened last night?
by BerryD
Summary: Rin wakes up one morning. On the floor. Surrounded by her friends. That are unconscious. What happened last night? Genres: Humor/friendship/romance. Parings: Gakupo/Rin, Miku/Kaito, some Len/luka. Some minor side parings.
1. Did I have sex?

Wow, first vocaloid story. I've been obsessed with Vocaloid for a while so why not write a story? So this story is only going to have some romance and a lot of my failed attempts of humor. I'm not the best writer but what ever.

Title: What Happened Last Night?

Genre: Humor/romance/friendship

Summary: Rin wakes up one morning. On the floor. Surrounded by her friends. That are unconscious. What happened last night?

Coupling: A lot. There may be a lot of minor side parings but the main ones will most likely be GakupoxRin, MikuxKaito some lukaxlen

*There will probably be a lot of crazy flash backs after the following chapter.

* * *

She woke up to the chilling on her back, caused by the hard kitchen floor. The sun's rays were dimmed by the window curtains so her vision was not accurate. She was still too tired to sit up. Her head felt heavy and was like weighing her down to the floor. Shouldn't she be in her bed? She was a Vocaloid, spoiled like a princess and worshiped too. The floor wasn't the ideal place for someone so famous like her to sleep. But waking up on the floor didn't really bother her much, as long as she had fun before. But…That was not the problem. She couldn't remember the events of the night before.

What happened? How did she get here? Was this a prank? What was that squishy feeling under her left hand? Hmm...Soft…warm…Squish….A mischievous smile appeared on the young vocaloids tired face. This was fun! …Whatever she was doing. Poke…poke…Poke. "Hehehe…" She giggled softly.

"Ugh…" Moaned a voice right next to her. She knew it had to be one of her fellow vocaloids but her thoughts were not functioning right so she couldn't recall who. She slowly sat up and stared at the figure next to her. She squinted, trying to make out their face. Her mouth slowly dropped as she realized who it was. It was Meiko, who was obviously unconscious because she drank too much. She had a lazy smile on her face, with a thin line of drool coming from the corner of her mouth.

Then wait…what was she touching…Her eyes drifted downward to the alcoholics' chest….

"Ah!" She quickly pulled her left hand away. Meiko just snorted and shifted in her drunken sleep. Well that was not new. She felt around to the right and grabbed hold on to something soft, smooth, and stringy. Hair. So much of it too! This person could sell it off to cancer patients and make millions. She could tell that it was well taken care of by the soft texture. Luka? Perhaps Miku? She leaned over the sleeping beauty, trying to get a good look at the face. As soon as she caught a glimpse, her cheeks began to burn. She would have to she was kind of shampoo Gakupo used. She brought a few strands of purple to her nose and breathed in. Wow! It DIDN'T smell like egg plant. Whatever that smelt like. She poked the young samurai in his cheek. No response. Not even a groan. He was out and probably for a while, and if the well tamed Gakupo was in a drunken mess then that meant everyone else was too.

She needed to wake everyone up. She stood up. Well she tried to. Stumbled around and accidentally stepped on Meiko, right in the stomach. "Naaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhggg!" The brunette moaned. Rin quickly lifted up her foot and cover her mouth with a hand, trying to laugh at the inhumane sound. But then Meiko shot up suddenly, like a mummy climbing from its tomb. "Ughhhhhhhhhh!" This startled the blond vocaloid and caused her to fall backwards. Right on Gakupo, who jolted awake instantly at the impact.

"Ugh!"

"Ah!"

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rin, who was now sitting on a very shocked Gakupo, busted into giggles. Gakupo on the other hand, narrowed his eyes and stared at Meiko, like she was possessed, which wouldn't have surprised anyone if she was. Meiko leaned forward, one hand on her stomach and another on her forehead. "Ughhhhh." This brutal wake up wasn't going to help her hang over.

Gakupo sat up and positioned Rin, who was beaming, into his lap. "Now Meiko…" Commented the polite but equally mischievous man. "You should try not to speak until your brain is able to function words more than two syllables."

In response he got a giggle from Rin and a very interesting comment from Meiko. "Ughhh…Rin, Gaku-hime* is being mean to me…I think he's PMSing." She ended her comment with a hiccup and gave them both a cheesy grin, before falling onto the floor to stare at the ceiling.

Gakupo's jaw dropped slightly. "Hime…? You don't…" He didn't know how to finish. He 'humpf'ed and would of crossed his arms childishly if it wasn't for Rin sitting on him.

Rin peered up at him innocently. "Awww, that's an adorable nickname! Don't worry Gaku-hime! I know you're not PMSing."

As annoyed as he was he couldn't help but smile. "Well, I'm very glad that you know that Rin but may I ask why you decided to crush me in my sleep?"

The Kagamine rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Well you see…"

"HEY BARBIE*?" Meiko asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"Yes Paris*?" Came a calm reply.

Rin covered her mouth, trying not to start squealing. Even though they lived in Japan, they all knew who the infamous Paris Hilton was, and getting compared to her was probably one of the worst insults ever. Rin gasped as she felt a pair of strong arms lifted her up and placed her gently on the floor. Meiko and Gakupo were now staring each other off. Well it would have been more epic if they both didn't have to use every ounce of energy they had to stand. Both of them swayed back and forth, using their arms to balance. Rin grinned in excitement. This battle would be epic indeed. Gakupo, elite samurai VS Meiko, abusive alcoholic banshee. Both hung over and throwing insults back at each other.

"Well your mom was-" Her drunken slur was interrupted.

"We don't have mothers Meiko…We're atomic humans made by a scientist, or have you forgotten?"

"UGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Meiko launched at the samurai and grabbed a fist full of purple hair.

"Tch! Rin, Quickly! Get me the taser!" Gakupo cried, with one hand on Meiko's shoulder, trying keep her away. What was with girls and hair pulling anyway? They always do that in fights. But it was a good strategy because it did really hurt. Rin was still laughing on the floor. She knew that Gakupo's request was just meant for mocking Meiko, even though the purpled hair man probably did wish for a taser at the moment. "Fine then, laugh at me in my moments of pain. Can you please at least call PETA*?" Meiko's face was now red with rage. Her pull got harder as she continued to roar, but it was alright because EVERYONE had been abused by Meiko (especially Kaito), so this was nothing new.

It was getting brighter now, and it was clearer to see the other passed out bodies in the room. Well it was miracle that they were still a sleep. Rin stood up and walked, wobbled, over to Meiko and Gakupo and forced her way between them by pinching them both in their sides, sending them both jumping back in the opposite directions in surprise. "Hey you two! Important question? What happened last night?" Both opposing vocaloids looked at Rin, then at each other, and then scanned the whole room.

"I…I Don't remember…" Gakupo said shaking his head.

All three of them looked over the room in silence. Miku slept on the floor with her arms wrapped around Luka's waist. Her face was buried into the pinkettes breast. Len on the other hand, was behind Luka with his arm lazily thrown around her. Kaito was on the table. Naked. Well almost. He had his blue scarf on and also his socks. No one was eating on there anytime soon. Megumi was under the table. All that was visible of her was her bare feet.

Meiko then snapped her fingers. "Ha! I remember! I got drunk and-" Gakupo and Rin rolled their eyes. Of course Meiko got drunk. "-and then I got Kaito to drink with me! And then he got Miku, who got Len, who got Luka, who got Rin! The Megumi walked in and we mugged her and forced it down her and same thing with Gakupo! Then we had some awesome drunk party and-"

"I think that's enough." Gakupo said, walking over to Kaito. "We should…take them to their rooms…" He said taking off his white shirt and throwing it over Kaito's naked body. "Rin, you get Len, Meiko, you get Luka." He commanded picking up an unconscious Kaito, who was drooling all over the place.

Rin lifted up her twin and carried him to his room, where she tucked him into bed, while Meiko did the same with Luka. Then they both went into Kaito's room. There they found the purpled hair samurai tucking in Kaito under the blankets. Meiko stared at him for a moment before asking, "Won't he wonder why he's naked when he wakes up?"

"Well then we'll tell him that we accidentally left him alone with you!" Rin giggle. She received a glare back from Meiko. After that, they went back to the kitchen and got Miku and sent her to bed. Then all three of them put on a fresh set of clothing and sat in the living room. Meiko laid on the whole couch and began to groan while Rin sat in the love seat. Gakupo sat on the floor in front of her so she could brush his long hair.

They all sat there quietly. Well almost quietly. Meiko was busy sounding like she was having an exorcism. After a few minutes, the heard a huge thud from the kitchen. Rin looked down and saw that Gakupo was looking up at her with the same 'uh oh' expression. They listened and heard a faint voice call out. "Oh…Why am I under the table? ….M-My shoes! Where are they?...Oh, my Head…..Ughhh…"

Megumi walked into the living room, rubbing her head with a pained expression on her face.

"Guys? What happened?" Asked the newest Vocaloid.

"Hey…Did I have sex last night?"

All three of them stared at Meiko.

* * *

* Hime-Japanese suffix for Princess.

*Barbie-I really hope you all know what a Barbie is. Famous plastic doll.

*Paris- HAHA Paris Hilton! Famous for doing nothing but partying and getting drunk. Sadly, a lot like Meiko. Really. I haven't see that many songs of her, So I don't know how she's famous. If you can call it that. I still love her though.

*PETA- Organization that saves animals.

Well I hoped you liked it. I wish I could have made this chapter longer. Oh well. Review please! Sorry if there's a bit of OOCness, but they're hung over so what did you expect?

Yeah. There are probably going to be alot more fights with Meiko. She's so funny. xD

Ps. Want my live journal? Look on my profile. :)


	2. Put some clothes on!

Some of you might ask: How did you even come up with this story?

My answer? Well, I have no clue. I figured that writing something for vocaloid wouldn't be so hard and, well, I'm having fun writing this story. It seems a little crack-ish but at the same time real. I mean, who hasn't forgotten what happened the night before, after a get together with your friends? [Uh well I haven't yet…but that's not the point.]

* * *

So what happened last time?

Megumi walked into the living room, rubbing her head with a pained expression on her face.

"Guys? What happened?" Asked the newest Vocaloid.

"Hey…Did I have sex last night?"

* * *

All three of them stared at Meiko.

"Unbelievable…" Gakupo said, sounding very disappointed at Meiko. He stood up and walked over to the alcoholic and pinched her nose. "How are we supposed now what you did with Luka in that closet?"

Meiko swatted his hand away and glared at him. "What?! So Luka….I…..uh…."

"Well, we don't know what happened! We just saw you drag Luka into the closet and…" Rin was cut off by Megumi who stated something shocking.

"Wait! Don't forget Len! He got jealous and went in too…I bet he wasn't when he came out though." The greened haired female said with a somewhat mischievous laugh.

"Wait…so Luka, Len, and you…"

"Shut it, Gaku-hime! Don't assume things!" Meiko said pulling on the samurais long tresses.

He pulled back. "That is not my name…" He said a bit discouragingly as he crossed his arms and bit his bottom lip. He was not a princess and he certainly did not look like one. Well…that's what he thought.

"Awww, Come back over here Gaku-hime. I need to redo your hair." Rin said, signaling for him to come sit down next to her. When he did, Meiko started laughing uncontrollably. They all stared at her.

"Aw….Rin has her own Barbie. I wish I had my own Barbie!"

Rin couldn't help but laugh and the same with Megumi. "He'd be the Rapunzel* edition, right?!" The blond said, gently pulling out the decoration Gakupo used to hold his long hair in a ponytail. "Rapunzel, Rapunzle, let down your long hair!" She sang as she began to comb his hair once again.

"Meiko…this is your fault." Gakupo said in a defeated tone, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"Aw! He's blushing. He's blushing!" Megumi ran to his side to pull on his cheeks. "Aw, you'd look so precious in a long pink dress with flowers blooming in your hair!"

"Well actually," Meiko cut in. "Gothic with blood running down his face, waving a knife around seems more like his type."

"But Gaku-hime seems more like the elegant type, so he'd probably kill us with is sword in a Japanese kimono, right?" Rin asked.

"Well, I still would kill you all, either way." Gakupo said, irritated that all the attention was now drawn to him.

"Well, if he was a princess, then how would he kill us? " Megumi asked.

"Simple! He'd choke us with his hair!"* Meiko said now standing up. "I can see it now. A perfect fairytale. Gaku-hime, the princess, is saved from the evil dragon by the prince, Kaito! But then, when they're far away from the castle, Gaku-hime chokes prince Kaito until he's unconscious, and then rapes him from behind! Then he kills him, takes his clothes, and goes to the Princes' country and takes it over! HAHAHAHAHA!"

They all stared at her in shook.

"I…I didn't like the rape part…." Gakupo coughed, after a long silence. How did this happen again? Weren't they supposed to be talking about Meiko's Issue….Not him being a mass murder slash rapist? "How about we all come to the same conclusion that I'm not going to kill anyone, yet, and that we have more things to worry about…like our dignity." He said the last part, glaring at Meiko.

Meiko shrugged. "I still don't know what happened…Maybe is I drink some more, I'd be able to reply the acts and-"

"No more alcohol."

"Awww, Gakupo…You're just cranky because you're hung over too."

"I am not."

Meiko sighed. Arguing with him was pointless. All of them were so stubborn and had pride to look after. "Whatever you say your highness…"

Gakupo didn't get the chance to get angry because Kaito walked into the room. "Good morning everyone!" He said with a cheery smile. He didn't get a response though. "Why are you all staring at me?" He asked curiously, not realizing the expressions on his friends faces. He walked over to the love seat* and squeezed himself between Rin and Gakupo. "Ah, Gakupo, I see that your hair is extra shiny, so early this morning. Rin-Chan must be doing a good job taking care of it." He said petting the samurai's hair with one hand and using his other arm to wrap it around Rin. "But may I ask why everyone's faces so red? Is it a new trend?"

Rin stared at Gakupo's hair ornament, which she was still holding, and got an idea. She threw is across the room which in response caused Gakupo to emit a startled cry. "Oops! Sorry, it slipped!" she said, immediately pulling away from Kaito and jumping off the love seat.

"N-No, Let me get it!" Gakupo said, diving for it.

Kaito was a little confused. Were they trying to run away from him? Why wouldn't Megumi look at him and did Meiko's shocked facial expression freeze onto her face? Did he do something wrong? "Um, did something happen that I do not know about….?" He asked.

Meiko finally decided to show signs of life. "Er, Kaito….Did something happen that WE don't know about? Is running around naked a new trend?"

This made Kaito jump up from his set to look down at himself in shock. "A-Ah!" Everyone else in the room shouted in unison and turned away from the naked man.

"W-what? Why? Waaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?"

Gakupo hesitantly walked over to the other man and handed him a pillow, signaling him to cover himself with it. "That exactly what we wanted to know but….I don't even remember how this even happened." said the samurai. "Now go get dressed."

Kaito was silent for a minute before softly saying, "I can't…."

Gakupo's mouth dropped. "And why not?" He asked, completely shock by Kaito's answer.

"Miku-san usually picks out my outfit…."

Gakupo bit his lip. He didn't know whether to laugh or to be annoyed. He took a deep breath. Sadly, Kaito was like his best friend, and he was helpless, so he couldn't kill him. But this situation was uncalled for. "Kaito…one! You should at least be able to tell that you're wearing clothes or not. Two! You shouldn't be so dependent on Miku-san. And three!" He was now speaking much slower so his small brain could process the words. "You wear the same thing almost every day! The only time that you don't is when you're…well naked…or when you're in a video!" As he explained this, all the other vocaloids nodded.

"So….This means….I'm an Idot!?" Kaito asked, his bottom lip now quivering.

"Exactly!" Not really the most appreciated response from Meiko!

Rin could see the distress in her friends eyes and she walked over to him to give him a hug, even if he was naked. "Gakupo! Meiko! You made Kaito-nii cry!" She said defensively. Suddenly, her face darkened and it seemed that the room did too. Meiko thought that she could see horns and a tail sprouting from the girl. Boy, what hangovers do to you.

"Apologize." She commanded.

Mekio frowned. "It was Gakupo who was too harsh."

"It was you who said that he was an Idiot!" They were both now glaring at each other. Rin broke up their little fight by making the same command. Gakupo sighed and rubbed his temples. "I-I…Apologize." He then turned to Meiko. "Apologize."

"No." She was not going to let go of her pride.

"Just do it! It looks like that lava could sprout up from the floor and swallow us at her command. I don't plan on dyeing because of you."

Meiko smirked. "They wouldn't hurt you. They both have crushes on you. Boy Gakupo. You're such a pimp. Should we start calling you MASTER? Gakupo-sama? HAHAHA! "

"Do not change the subject! Who knows? Maybe it was you that had sex with Kaito!"

Everyone got quiet at that moment. It made some sense. Meiko didn't know if she had sex with anyone and Kaito was the first person to get drunk with her. And now that he had no clothes….Kaito's hands went to the sides of his face. "Oh no…Oh noooooo…Miku-san will never look at me the same way…Oh noooo…Ohhhh noooooooo…Waaaaaaaaahhh!" He began to pace the room, repeating the same thing.

"Now Kaito, we have no proper evidence. I think we should all sit down and try to remember what happened last night…and Kaito… you dropped your pillow…" Gakupo said, trying to comfort the other.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right! Now…go put on some clothes."

Kaito began walking back to his room but he stopped at the doorway. "Um, I-"

"No, we're not helping you. Figure it out yourself." Meiko said which made Kaito leave without anymore hesitation.

Rin turned to Megumi, who had been silent the whole entire time. "Meg-chan…? Are you alright?" She asked, lightly tapping the girls shoulder.

Megumi nodded. "Er, yes I'm fine!" She smiling brightly as she laughed nervously. Everyone then look their seats again to listen to Gakupo's plan.

"Now as I was saying. Let's try to remember what had happened last night shall we?" he suggested.

"But that's what we've been trying to do before Kaito came in here." Said Meiko.

"That's why we should—"

He was cut off by Meiko's sudden shouting. "We are not meditating!" She said, crossing her arms and shaking her head. She knew that the samurai would suggest something like that because…well because he was a samurai. She always thought that this was why he was so boring and polite. He would rather have tea instead of getting drunk. He would rather brush his hair instead of getting drunk. What person in their right mind would not want to get drunk! Her judgment must have been correct though because he then silenced himself and stared daggers at a wall. Meiko then snapped her fingers. "I remember something!" Everyone else groaned.

If Meiko remembered something then it would have had to been embarrassing.

* * *

Flash back!

It was a boring night. Everyone seemed to be busy and Meiko was alone in the living room watching television as she chugged down beer. She always drank when she was bored. If drinking was a sport then she'd have a gold medal. But it wasn't fun drinking alone. There was no one to cause trouble with. No one to laugh with. No one to pass out with.

She was already drunk; yes, but still able to think. She thought about the most gullible person she knew. It was easy to figure that out. Kaito would do ANYTHING, even if it meant skipping vocal practice. Knowing this she stood up from her lazy chair, a wide grin forming across her face.

"KAITOOOOOOOOOO! HELP ME!!!!" As she said this, she threw her own body onto the ground and within seconds Kaito was running through the door.

"M-Meiko, Meiko! Are you alright?" He asked, running to her side.

Meiko peered up at him with hopeless eyes. "Help…I've fallen and I can't get up!" * She cried as she clutched onto his arm. Kaito just blinked at her in surprise. Someone has been watching too much television. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up.

"Are you alright Meiko?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Meiko was smiling in the inside. Sure it was wrong to abuse Kaito's kindness but this was an emergency. The brunette gave him a pleading look. "Kaito…I'm so lonely…So lonely…" She whispered. Kaito didn't even miss a beat. He didn't even notice the corniness and over reacting of Meiko's strategy.

"Meiko…If you want me to, then I could stay." He offered reassuringly.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" She asked but she then frowned and looked away from the blue haired man. "B-but I don't want to be a burden to you…"

"No, no, not at all, Meiko. You're never a burden. I-I want to be with you in your time of need. That's what friends are for, r-right?"

Meiko turned away from Kaito and reach for another beer bottle. There was a grin on her face now, which wasn't visible to her victim.

"Right…That's what friends are for."

* * *

Wow, that was interesting.

*He'd be the Rapunzel edition, right?!" You know the fairy tale princess with the ultra long hair? xD

"Simple! He'd choke us with his hair!" Can anyone say grudge? Maybe I'll do a horror story about that next?

*Love seat- ONLY MENT FOR TWO PEOPLE. Kaito doesn't know that.

*"Help…I've fallen and I can't get up!" If you laugh at this commercial (life alert) like I do then you're going to hell. xD

Review?


End file.
